


sweet city summer!

by InPrisonForSparkling



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: (also Ellie is a very pretty lesbian), Charles and Burt are childhood friends bc fuck you, Charles has ADHD, Dr. V just lives with everyone because she can, Dr. V's name is Vince, F/F, Gay Stickmen (Henry Stickmin), He'll never admit it though, Henry Stickmin Knows about Alternate Timelines, M/M, Multi, RHM's name is Reese, Sven has ADHD, Sven has a major sweet tooth, Sven is Reginald and Reese's adopted son, they're my comfort characters and i get to choose the self-projection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29118282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InPrisonForSparkling/pseuds/InPrisonForSparkling
Summary: The Toppat Clan have disbanded.Its members are finally free to be normal, live happy and content lives. However.Sven Svensson hasno ideahow to do that.He would just live with his parents, but, well... his crush has invited Sven to come and live with him and his friends, and that is one offer Sven can't refuse.Gay ensues because why WOULDN'T it
Relationships: Burt Curtis/Sven Svensson, Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin, Ellie Rose/Dr. Vinschpinsilstien (Henry Stickmin), Reginald Copperbottom/Right Hand Man
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this fic out of spite that there's so little curtisson content  
> also Sven curses in Swedish, but i don't know Swedish lmao- please do correct me

Sven glanced at his phone again, still not quite believing the message displayed on it.

 **Burt:** found my childhood friend, he invited me and anyone i want to bring to live with him and his roomies. do you want to come with?

Sven wanted to say yes, yes, a million times yes, _god_ I love you so much.

He decided to leave the last part out, though.

 **Sven:** Sounds good. Should I start packing now?

 **Burt:** sure, whatever works. we'll leave as soon as you're ready

Sven grinned and shook his hands in excitement. Not only would he see Burt daily - that wasn't anything new, considering what their positions had been in the Toppat Clan - he was going to live with the man. Which was a weird thing to be excited about, maybe, but he'd been in love with this man for years okay.

Hopefully the roommates would be nice.

* * *

Burt lifted a hand in greeting from the driver's seat of his car. "Hey, Sven."

And _fuck,_ it'd only been a few weeks since they'd seen each other, but Sven could honestly have melted at the way Burt's voice sounded in that moment. The form-fitting dress shirt the taller man was wearing _did not_ help.

"...H-hi, Burt," he managed. "I'm, uh. Ready to go when you are."

Burt smiled- which made Sven weak in the knees, Burt _never_ smiled- and motioned for Sven to get into the car. "Alright then. I'll get your bags in the boot."

Sven nodded. He could have done it himself and Burt knew that, but he offered to do it anyway holy _fuck_ why was Burt so sweet.

Burt sat back down in the driver's seat, still giving Sven that rare, small smile. "Let's go then."

They drove in comfortable silence for a while, before Sven asked, "So who's your friend?"

"His name is Charles," Burt replied, keeping his eyes on the road. "We met in highschool, couple years before I joined the Toppats. I dropped out before high school ended, but we stayed in touch for a while, so I found out that he went to a pilot school after graduation. We drifted apart, and, uh..." He cleared his throat. "He joined the army."

Sven stared at him. "What."

Burt snorted. "Yeah, I know. His full name is Charles Calvin."

"You mean-"

"-the guy who works with Henry Stickmin. Yeah. Henry also happens to be one of the roommates."

Sven stared at the road. "Huh. Hope the guy doesn't hold any grudges."

Burt shrugged. "Don't really think he has much to hold against you. You were just doing a stressful job, and I mean, that's happened to all of us."

* * *

When they eventually got to the apartment, Sven was slightly in awe.

Being born to Toppat Elites meant he'd never exactly had much of a chance to go to cities, let alone live in one, and this city... it was _huge_. And really, really pretty.

"This is where they live?" he asked. "It's- there are so many buildings, helig skit."

Burt looked mildly surprised. "You've never been to a city?"

Sven shook his head. "No. There was never an opportunity."

Burt was silent for a moment, then said, "Let's go inside."

Burt knocked on the door, adjusting his hat. Since the Toppats disbanded, he'd started to wear a beanie over his headphones instead.

A man who Sven assumed was Charles opened the door, his red headphones matching Burt's. "Burt! You're here!" He grinned, hugging Burt. "And this is Sven, right?"

Burt nodded.

"It's nice to meet you, Sven!" Charles said cheerfully. "Please, come in."

The apartment wasn't rich like most of the Toppat Clan's houses had been, but it was definitely nice. Henry Stickmin sat slouched on the couch, staring at his phone. He glanced up and waved.

Sven could get used to this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the teddy bear from Lightning Quick Larcenist is Sven's i will not be taking constructive criticism on this  
> i hate having a uterus periods are bad

Charles smiled (he smiled a lot, Sven noticed). "So do you want me to show you around or do you think you can figure it out yourselves?"

"I think I can manage myself," Burt replied, glancing around the room. "Sven?"

"I think I can find things myself mostly, but could you show me where everyone's rooms are?" Sven asked, running a hand through his hair absentmindedly. "I wouldn't want to walk in on anyone."

Charles beamed. "Of course!" He paused. "Uh, I should probably introduce you guys to the others. You've already met Henry-" he gestured to Henry, who was still lying across the couch- "so the other two you need to meet are Ellie and Vince."

Sven nodded, unsure of what else to do.

Charles stuck his head through a doorway. "Ellie! Vince! The new people are here!"

Two women walked into the room.

The one with red hair looked mildly surprised. She stared down at Sven for a moment, then said, "You're short."

Sven huffed. "I am slightly below average height."

The blonde one with the ponytail sighed. "...Anyway, I'm Vince. This is Ellie. She teases most new people she meets, just to see how they'll react."

Ellie smacked Vince playfully on the arm. "Vince, that's a secret!"

"It really isn't," Henry muttered.

* * *

Once Charles had given him a brief tour, Sven went into his room to unpack.

He didn't have too much; his teddy bear, some changes of clothes, a few of his favorite books... really, he'd only taken things he knew he'd miss after a short while living here, because most of the things he owned were still in his parents' house.

Speaking of his parents, he should probably call them.

He fished his phone out of his pocket and dialed Reginald's number.

Sven had never met his birth parents; they'd left him in the street, with his name written on a note. A Toppat elite, Reginald Copperbottom, had found and raised him.

Svensson wasn't his last name, technically. He'd panicked and come up with it the first time someone asked him.

The phone rang for approximately two seconds before Reginald answered it with a cheery "Sven, hello!"

"Hey, Papa." Sven smiled. "How are you?"

Reginald huffed. "Well, I'm fine, thank you for asking, but- what about _you_? How's the new place? Are your roommates alright?"

Sven stifled a laugh at how Reginald kept jumping from question to question. His adoptive father had always been like that, switching from topic to topic or interest to interest faster than most people could comprehend, but to Sven it made perfect sense.

"I'm fine, Papa. The house is nice, the people are..." he snorted at the memory of Henry's nonchalant attitude towards him and Ellie's teasing, "well, they're certainly interesting, but they're nice."

"Ah, I've met my fair share of people like that," Reginald chuckled. "Anyway- oh, hello Reese! I'm talking to Sven, yes, I'll put us on speakerphone- how are things going with Burt?"

"I- I, uh-" Sven could feel heat rising to his cheeks."Well, I mean, they're... going?"

"...Ah," Reese- Reginald's husband and Sven's other adopted father- was using his I'm-worried-about-you-but-I-don't-want-to-overstep-any-boundaries voice.

Sven sighed. "Well, I... it's just, we haven't seen each other since the Clan disbanded, and something about seeing him outside of work is really just making me want to grab his shirt and kiss him. So."

Reese whistled. "You've got it pretty damn bad, huh?"

Sven flopped backwards onto his bed. "I know!" he groaned. "And I would just tell him, I _would_ , but we're living together now, and if I screw up he'll be freaked out! I don't even know if he likes guys!"

Reginald tapped the table that must have been in front of him. "Well, I mean... you could get one of your roommates to find out if he likes guys. Or ask Charles?"

Sven considered it for a moment, then sighed. "You know what? Sure."


End file.
